Look Alikes
by SweetGA07
Summary: She hated him because he looked like somebody else...she hated the somebody else because they looked like him. What happens when it all just changes? ONE SHOT!


**Hey guys!! I thought of this one shot because of a thing between me and my friend Amber:) Amber you know what this is about. This story for the flash back and few months later is actually based on me because it actually happen well minus the the contest anyways. AT the end of the flashback it doesn't happen but hey a girl can dream can't she? And Amber don't kill me...read the FULL Story then kill me lol...ENJOY EVERYBODY!!! READ AND REVIEW!!! i wrote this story in 35 minutes...enjoy!!**

* * *

**~*Flashback*~**

"I can't stand him!"

"Emily, you say that every time you see him."

Emily turned her attention to her friend who was playing with her dark red hair.

"Well Amy, he looks like Alex Shelley!" Emily said looking at her.

"And why do you hate Alex Shelley?" asked Amy looking at her with a raised eye brow and arms crossed.

"Because, he looks like Evan Bourne!" Emily replied throwing her hands in the air.

Amy just shook her head at her friend's comment.

"So basically, you hate them both because they look like each other?" Amy asked shaking her head.

All Emily did was nod at her and watch the TV screen in front of her.

**~*Couple of Months later*~**

"He is cute." Emily said looking at the computer screen.

"Are you serious?" Amy asked looking at her. "You are telling me that after that one picture of him in glasses along side Mickie James that he is cute and you like him now?" She added.

All Emily did was just roll her eyes and turned her attention back to the screen with a smile planted on her face. Amy shook her head and walked out of the room.

"Ok why are you looking at pictures of Alex Shelley for?" Amy asked as she walked back into the room and behind Emily.

"He is cute." Emily replied looking up at her.

"Are you serious?" Amy asked looking at her. "This is coming from a girl about three or four months ago couldn't stand either of them because they look alike." She added.

Emily just smiled at her and shook her head.

"A girl can change her opinion on something." Emily replied looking at her innocently. "Besides it's not like I am getting a chance to meet either of them. So I can compare and enjoy looking at hot pictures of the both of them." She added.

"Oh yea speaking of meeting them." Amy said with a laugh. "Do you remember that contest that I entered us to be in?" She added.

Emily turned all the way around to face her friend smiled.

"Well we won." Amy said looking at her. "Well you won; I don't get to meet Alex Shelley you get to meet Evan Bourne. And you get to take one guest. I entered you so your ass is taking me rather you like it or not. I wonder if I can get him to introduce me to John Cena or even Teddy." She added.

Emily looked at her friend with a huge grin on her face.

"Who says I'm going to take you?" Emily asked looking at her. "I could take Leanne." She added.

"Like hell you are." Amy replied looking at her with a small laugh. "I am going with you. I entered you into the contest. I made you like Evan because of the glasses now I want you to take me or I will act like you and pretend that you are me and I'll go find Evan and go, where is John?" She added.

Emily just laughed at her friends comment

**~*End Of Flashback*~**

"Hey what you are thinking about over there?"

"Oh nothing." Emily replied with a small smile. "I was just thinking about how I couldn't stand you at first because you looked like Alex Shelley." She added.

"Well then I'm glad that you came to your senses because I'd hate to have to go find Patrick and hurt him just so he wouldn't like me and you'd like me." Matt said with a small laugh.

"And it's all thanks to me." Amy said walking into the living room with a small. "Just that one little picture is all it took to get you to like him." She added.

Emily just shook her head and smiled at her friend.

"And I thank you for it!" Matt said kissing Amy's cheek.

"Hey where is mine?" Emily asked looking up at him with a smile.

Before Emily could react he quickly captured her lips with his causing Amy to squeal with delight and let out a small scream her self as she was cut off with a kiss of her own.

"Didn't your parents tell you it's impolite to stare?"

"Didn't your dad tell you it's impolite to kiss a girl who told you to wear knee pads?" Amy said looking at him. "But since it's new years and the clock is about to turn twelve. Come here!" She added.

Cody smiled a little bit and kissed the small petite. Amy quickly wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss as the ball dropped on the TV signaling it was now a new year.

"What a way to start off 2010 by kissing a hot lady." Cody said with a grin as Amy pushed him away wiping the edges of her mouth.

"I am kissing my fiancee I don't know about you guys." Matt said looking at them causing three of them to look at him. "What? I meant to ask when the ball dropped but you kind of had my mouth busy." He added.

Emily let out a small laugh and shook her head.

"Ok I agree." Emily said laughing. "I'll marry you." She added.

"YES!!!" Amy shouted with a small laugh. "Now Matt can you tell me where Teddy bear is or John Cena? I'm willing to break up a marriage." She added laughing even harder.

Amy smiled brightly as Cody took her hand leading her out of the room leaving the newly engaged couple alone.


End file.
